The Bright Light In Hell
by drawmeprity
Summary: kxk what would happen if kenshin met kaoru befor he met tomoe? would he remain Battousai till the end of the war? bad summary i know but hopfuly the story will turn out much better. R
1. Default Chapter

The Bright Light In Hell Rating: PG-13 for now Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kenshin was sitting in the dining hall with all the other Ishin Shishi men eating dinner. He had kept to him self for most of dinner, only speaking when Iizuka botherd him of one reason or another. Usually it was about women. The only thing the pervert talked about, cause it was the only thing he knew about.  
  
Iizuka amazes me. He spends all his time talking about women but I never see him with any. Kenshin thought to him self as Iizuka and the other men in the room laughed about something or another. He remembered all the times the men brought home women at night and the women would scream and make other loud noises as the men would take turns fucking them. Then they would send them out in the morning and spend all of breakfast talking about them.  
  
He learned not to let this get to him and to eat his food quickly so he could leave. But before he could do that iizuka made sure he tried to get in some good comments hoping to get a reaction out of out of Kenshin and get a laugh out of every one in the room.  
  
Kenshin saw Iizuka was about to make one of these comments and decided to cut his dinner short to avoid it.  
  
Just before Iizuka could make his move Kenshin stood to leave.  
  
"Hey, Himura why are you leaving so soon?" Iizuka asked disappointed that he missed his chance.  
  
Kenshin stopped just before the door and looked over his shoulder at Iizuka " I'm finished" he stated simply.  
  
Just as Kenshin turned to open the door it was flung open and a blur of black hurled toward him, knocking him down with the blur on top of him. As he regained his senses he saw it was a girl about his age with long black hair and sapphire eyes, which happened to be full of tears at the moment. Wow. She is beautiful. He thought to himself.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I did not see you." She said as she pushed her self off top of him. Some of her ebony hair spilled over her shoulder and tickled his face.  
  
" It's ok," he stated flatly.  
  
Standing up and wiping her tears she asked, " do you know were Katsura is?" a question directed to the whole room rather than just him.  
  
" He's in his room, I think" Iizuka stated dumbly. But recovered quickly " would you like me to show you the way" he said in what he thought was a suave voice.  
  
" No need Iizuka I'm right here," Katsura said as he entered the room  
  
" Are you Katsura Korogo?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
" I'm Kamiya Kaoru. My father told me to- -"  
  
"Did you say Kamiya? " Katsura said in a surprised voice.  
  
"Yes my father told me to come here and find you"  
  
" Kamiya-san said something about this" Katsura said mostly to him self in thought. "Follow me. Himura, iizuka you to" he gestured for the 3 of them to follow him.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin walked side by side behind Katsura as he led them to one of the meeting rooms at the inn. The four of them sat down around the small table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Now Kamiya-san can you tell me why your here?" Katsura asked  
  
"Yes" Kaoru said trying to holed her tears back. " I was training with my father in are dojo this morning, when he all of a sudden tensed and assigned me 500 strokes before going to the house. A minute or so later I herd my fathers yell. I pushed it to the back of my mind and continued my strokes. Then I herd my mothers scream and ran in to the house." Kaoru stood up and started pacing around the room. " I got in and found my mother and father in the corner of the room. Father was in fighting stance. I then looked at the men on the other side of the room. I ran over to my parents and asked what was going on. My father just took the bokken from my hand and held it in front of him. He tolled me to find Katsura at this inn. And said he would take care of me. Then he gave me on last hug before forcing me out the door telling me to run and not stop until I found you." At this point Kaoru was back on her knees crying. " What happed to my parents?" she asked Katsura with sad eyes.  
  
Katsura paused to take in the details of the story. "What did the attackers look like?" Katsura asked suddenly.  
  
"Um... They all had katana and were wearing Shinsen-gumi like clothing but instead of a gray hakama they wore black ones." Kaoru stated questionly.  
  
" Any thing else?" Katsura probed.  
  
Kaoru frowned in thought for a moment. "Yes! They all had black widows tattooed on the top of their hand" Kaoru said quickly "can you tell me who they are? And what did they do to my parents?"  
  
Katsura sighed, " If my guesses are correct they are the 'black widowers'."  
  
"Wait aren't they the guys the Shinsen-gumi hired to extract information" Iizuka piped in.  
  
"Yes"-said Katsura "they torture their victims until they get the information they want, then they kill them."  
  
"Oh no" gasped Kaoru. " D-do you think..."  
  
"Yes if your parents aren't dead already they will be" Katsura said sadly  
  
This caused Kaoru to break down. She flung her self at the forgotten Kenshin and cryed on his shoulder  
  
Kenshin not knowing what to do just raped his arms around the girl.  
  
"No... No... It can't be," she sobbed in to his shoulder.  
  
Several minutes later after Kaoru began to calm down she asked Katsura why her father sent her here.  
  
"Your father and I are good friends from child hood. Your father was working for me part time gathering information for me when I asked. He hinted to me in his last letter that some one might be after him. He asked me that if any thing were to happen to him could he send you here." Said Katsura.  
  
"Were will she stay there are no free room here" Iizuka said then quickly offering to share his room with the girl.  
  
"Never!!" Kaoru objected as she stood up. " I would never sleep in the same room as an old pervert like you"  
  
Iizuka had a stupefied look on his face. Katsur tried to surpass a chuckle, while Kenshin smirked at Iizuka.  
  
Kaoru then turned to Katsura "please tell me I don't have to share a room. Especially with a thing like that!" she demanded as she stomped her foot for emphasis. " I wouldn't feel safe"  
  
Katsura laughed " no you don't need to share a room with a 'thing like that', but you do have to share room with some one."  
  
"Who? All the men here are like Iizuka." Kenshin asked  
  
"Not all of them Himura." Katsura replied. "Your not. I figured I'd have her stay with you. Besides if any one tries to hurt her you'll be there to protect her."  
  
"Oh yah! Like sleeping with the Battousai is suppose to make her feel safe," countered Iizuka  
  
"Battousai!?" shrieked Kaoru " your Battousai?" She asked pointing to Kenshin  
  
Kenshin just nodded his head.  
  
Kaoru observed him for a moment. " I thought Battousai would be a lot uglier then you."  
  
Iizuka laughed at this. Kenshin just gave her a look.  
  
"What? I just always pictured Battousai as some bulky hairy man who didn't bathe and never smiled. Not some guy my age."  
  
"Well you got the never smiling part right other than that you were all wrong," said Iizuka.  
  
Trying to stop them before they hurt one another Katsura changed the subject. "Iizuka, Himura I have to ask that one of you is with Kamiya-san when ever she leaves the in. I don't want to take the chance of the black widowers getting you Kamiya-san."  
  
"What I have to be with him at all times?" asked Kaoru as she pointed at Iizuka  
  
"No. Him or Himura and only when you leave the inn." Katsura said.  
  
"Ok" said a disappointed Kaoru  
  
"Anyway Kamiya-san I'll have clean clothing and bedding sent up before bed for you. Kenshin why don't you show Kamiya-san to your room now. I'll send up some food," ordered Katsura  
  
"Thank you. But would you please call me Kaoru."  
  
"Of course"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru left the room without saying any thing else. Kaoru followed Kenshin as he led her to his room.  
  
TBC *************************  
  
AN: ok people this is my firs attempt at a fan fiction so if it a little lame please tell me just no flames about my grammar or spelling. I'm dyslexic so what ever my spell check thought was wrong is what I corrected. If you have a problem with bad spelling then I suggest you stop reading right now. All I ask is no flames this chapter but constructive criticism is welcome. Any way tell me if you want me to continue or if I should just stop right here. I know this chapter was kind of fast but I intend to make the next ones better. Oh yes and the rating may go up in later chapters but I'm still not too sure yet. xoxoxo R&R. 


	2. good night

The Bright Light In Hell Rating: PG-13 for now Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru entered Kenshin's second floor room. Kaoru just silently walked over to the windowsill, sat down and looked out at the stars.  
  
Kenshin just stood back and watched her as the moonlight played across her features. He watched as she wiped away the few tears from her soft skin. She is very beautiful. But she shouldn't be crying. He thought  
  
Come on Kamiya you need to quit crying. Mom and dad would no want you to cry. You need to move on for them. Kaoru stood up and dried her tears and took a deep breath before turning around and putting a smile on her face.  
  
"So Mr. Battousai do you have a name or do I have to call you Hitokiri Battousai forever?"  
  
Kenshin was shocked, but he did not show it. How could this girl go from tears to a smile so quickly? "Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Well Kenshin, I'm Kaoru" Kaoru said as she walked around the room observing were she would live from now on. After not hearing an answer from him she said "then your suppose to say nice meeting you Kaoru."  
  
This girl was bold. First she call him by his first name and not his sir name, like she has known him forever. Then she has the nerve to say that to him. He just grunted as he went to the spot on the windowsill were she once occupied.  
  
She took a moment to look him over. I've never seen some one with hair like his. And his eyes what a striking amber color, a bit intimidating though. He is actually very gorgeous. Could use better people skills.  
  
"Are you just going to ignore me forever" she demanded as she walked over to him.  
  
"No" he said curtly.  
  
"You don't need to be such an ass about it."  
  
Kenshin stood up from his spot and came face to face with Kaoru. "Don't ever call me an ass again," he sneered as he grabbed her arms and pulled her toward his chest.  
  
Kaoru looked him in the eyes. "Why will you kill me if I do?" she spat back defiantly  
  
At that moment Iizuka walked in with a blanket and futon for Kaoru. He looked at the two and just walked a way laughing. "Real safe" he mumbled to him self.  
  
As the to watched him leave Kaoru said, "what's your problem? One minute you're being half way normal then all of a sudden go homicidal on me." Kaoru said in a defiant tone.  
  
He just glared at her as he squeezed her arms harder.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you so quit acting tough."  
  
"What?" he said baffled  
  
"I'm not afraid of you"  
  
"I could kill you"  
  
"You would have done so all ready if you wanted to" she stated a brusquely  
  
"What do you know?" he said as he let go of her.  
  
"A lot."  
  
"Hun" Kenshin just grunted and left the room.  
  
I'm going to figure you out Kenshin. No matter what. Your hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is.  
  
**************  
  
Later that night Kaoru sat on the windowsill looking down at the courtyard of the inn, thinking over the day's events. The loss of her parents was hard but she promised her self she would move on. Just then she herd a noise. She looked over to the well in the courtyard and saw Kenshin splashing water over him self. What's he doing? He then stuck his hands in the bucket of water and started scrubbing them. I guess I should get ready for bed.  
  
Kaoru got up and started to untie her hakama as she moved over by the futon. She let the hakama drop to the ground and then removed her gi. She untied the binding around her breasts and let that fall in to the pile with the gi and hakama. She then went over to the closet to try and find a yukata. Just as she opened the closet door Kenshin walk in dripping wet.  
  
The two of them just stood there for a moment. Kenshin was gawking at her as she stood in her natural beauty. Oh Kami-sama she is stunning. I want to run my hands al over her - Stop this Kenshin! You shouldn't think this way!  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA," Kaoru through her arms around her chest in an attempt to cover her self. "Turn around!!!"  
  
Kenshin spun around so his back was to her. He took several deep breaths trying to calm him self down. He couldn't let her see how she had affected him, and with his wet clothes plastered to him her 'effect' was VERY apparent. Damn she sexy. No cant thinks things like this. She under Katsura's protection, if he found out I jumped her in the middle of the night he would not for give me. No matter how delicious and provocative she looks. Who would have thought under that gi and hakama laid all that? Ugh! Why can't I calm down? Even with Iizuka's half naked women running around the inn, it never took me this long to relax. Probably cause they were only half dressed and she is completely undressed. Or maybe, because you won't stop thinking about it? Baka Baka Baka. Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!  
  
"I'm dressed," Kaoru said. "You may turn around now."  
  
Oh my good. Kenshin slowly turned around. What do I do? Act natural. Kenshin walked over to the windowsill.  
  
"You should have knocked you know." Kaoru said sourly  
  
Kenshin just grunted in response. "Whatever"  
  
"No" said kaoru "not whatever." She walked over to him "you need to knock! You do no how to knock don't you?" she started taping her knuckles on his head. "Here let me show you. It's like this."  
  
Kenshin stood up. They were nose-to-nose, chest-to-chest, and eye-to-eye. "Don't do that" Kenshin breathed huskily, then pushed her to the floor. He turned to leave the room.  
  
Ooohhh he is so going to get it. Kaoru stood up and lunged for him. The two of them went rolling across the floor. They wrestled one another for a wile trying to get the top.  
  
Kaoru finely got the upper hand and was straddling his waist. "Don't push me," she growled at him.  
  
"Don't hit me and I wont."  
  
"I didn't hit you. I taught you how t knock."  
  
"Yah, by hitting me."  
  
"If that's the way you want to look at it then go-"  
  
Just then Kenshin bucked his hips in an attempt to throw kaoru from his body or at least free his arms. But he only thing that proved to do was cause Kaoru to fall forward. Kenshin face was now buried in Kaoru's ample breasts. But that wasn't the worst of it. Both of them failed to notice that during there little fight that the tie to kaoru's yukata had come off and was half way a cross the room. So now was Kenshin's face not only buried kaoru's ample breasts, he was buried in her ample, bare breasts.  
  
Oh, no. Not again. Just relax Kenshin. Its nothing just a gorgeous girls naked chest on your face. No biggie. Who am I kidding? They are big. I mean, this is big.  
  
Kaoru who still had no idea her yukata had come undone sat back up on Kenshin's waist. She looked down on him as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was kaoru's chest.  
  
He turned his head away and put his hand up to Kaoru to close her yukata. Kaoru took this the wrong way of course and smacked his hands a way. She looked down at her chest for the first time and saw her state. She quickly stood up and looked around the room for her tie.  
  
"Umm... gomen nasai" they said to each other at the same time.  
  
Kaoru tied her yukata closed and walked over to the futon and crawled in to go to sleep. Kenshin went over to his pile of books and propped himself up agents them.  
  
"Oyasumi," they mumbled to one another.  
  
*********************  
  
AN: a little far fetched I know. I sorry I couldn't help my self. I just think the sexual tenshin is so much fun. I plan to add some romantic tension soon. But don't worry I don't plan to finish it any time soon. I have a question do you guys want to see Tomoe in this fic? Don't worry this will be 100% a kxk fic but do you guy want me to through her in for confusion. I'm not the biggest Tomoe fan so just to warn you so she probably will be one of the antagonists in this fic. Sorry to all you Tomoe fans. She just kind of annoys me. But there's still a chance that I may make her a good guy. Who knows? Oh well, you guys can flame me this time around, but I prefer constructive criticism. xoxoxo R&R. 


	3. during the day

The Bright Light In Hell Rating: PG-13 for now Standard disclaimers apply  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaoru awoke to the sunlight streaming through the open window. Kenshin had woken up earlier and had opened the window to get a breeze to come through so the room wouldn't be quite so hot come afternoon.  
  
Kaoru stretched and looked around the room for her clothes. I could have sworn I put them right over here. She looked all over her room for her closes that she discarded last night. She couldn't seam to find them but what she did find was an obi and a kimono folded on the stack of books that Kenshin slept agents. She walked over to them and read the note that was on top of them.  
  
Kaoru Here are some clothes for you to where to day.  
  
Kaoru picked up the navy blue obi. She noticed it was thinner than most obis but it would do. She then picked up the forest green kimono and held it up to her...  
  
*********************  
  
Kenshin sat in the dining hall eating his breakfast and ignoring Iizuka and the other men. They were once again talking about their night with the women again.  
  
Just then Kenshin herd the door at the other end of the room slide open with a bang. He didn't bather to look up, thinking that it was just some one with a hang over who had just woken up. He heard the person stomping toward him. Still he did not look up.  
  
He did not look up until he heard "KENSHIN NO HENTAI," yelled in his ear. He saw an irate Kaoru standing over him. He took a moment to look her over. Her hair was brushed and up in a neat ponytail, she was wearing a blue obi and a green kimono. The catch was her kimono was cut about two inches above her mid thigh.  
  
Kenshin just looked her in the eye and went back to eating.  
  
"What is this?" Kaoru said as she pointed to the top kimono she was wearing.  
  
"Those would be your breasts," said Iizuka who was sitting about 8 people away from where she stood and looking lustfully at her. The rest of the room broke out in laughter.  
  
"What?" Kaoru said hotly.  
  
"Your boobs" Iizuka said still laughing.  
  
Kaoru started to stomp over to Iizuka but was stopped when she felt something tug on her ankle. She braced her self for the fall, but it never came. Kenshin had grabbed Kaoru's waist at the last moment. He stood her up on her and turned her a round so her back was to him. Then he gabbed hold of her shoulders and steered her out of the room.  
  
Once they were in the hall Kenshin said " Katsura a picked out the clothes. We're going to go talk to him."  
  
They entered the room where Katsura was "Katsura why do I have to where this?" said Kaoru "I feel like a hoe."  
  
"We need you to where that for your safety. It a ninja outfit. If people think you're a ninja they wont think you have any thing to do with us. Besides if they see you with Himura that will take any suspicion off of him." Katsura stated.  
  
"What makes you think I'll be seen with him." Kaoru rebut.  
  
"You are not to leave this inn with out him."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled the two teens.  
  
"It's for your safety Kaoru. You need his protection."  
  
"But if can protect my self. I've mastered the Kamiya Kashin Ryu. I can take car of my self."  
  
" I know you can but you father asked me to protect you an this is the best way I see fit."  
  
"Fine," grumbled Kaoru.  
  
"You will take care of her Himura, ne?"  
  
"Hai," Kenshin said with out a trace of emotion.  
  
"You see Katsura he is an ice cube. He is so boring." Stated Kaoru "I'll die of hypothermia or boredom. I hardly call that safe"  
  
Katsura just chuckled at her comment "I assure you Himura is perfectly safe. Now why don't you to the market and find some more ninjutsu kimonos."  
  
Kenshin and kaoru just walked out of the them room grumbling to them selves.  
  
****************  
  
Kenshin stood across the street from the shop Kaoru was in. he had a pile of 3 kimonos that Kaoru had bought. He watched as Kaoru fought with the shop owner about how the kimonos were to short or the color was to dark and why cant they longer prettier kimonos. Just then Iizuka came up to him.  
  
"She is beautiful isn't she? It's hard to believe she is only 15 with a body like that. So... did you guys play around last night? I herd noises coming from your room. Is she good?" Iizuka rambled on  
  
Kenshin gave him an annoyed look.  
  
"Sorry did mean to hit a nerve. So if she is not yours can i play with her?" Iizuka gave a cocky grin.  
  
"No" Kenshin said curtly.  
  
Just then Kaoru came up to them with one more kimono.  
  
" I'm all done. I don't want to put up with another baka shop owner." Kaoru said with a scowl.  
  
"Lets go back," said Iizuka.  
  
Kenshin handed Iizuka the pile of kimonos and turned around. "I'm going for a walk. Iizuka take her back."  
  
They stood there for a moment and watched Kenshin walk off into the crowed until they couldn't see him any more.  
  
"Damn it. I forgot to give him it," said Iizuka.  
  
"Give him what?" Kaoru asked. Iizuka just ignored her question.  
  
" Come on I know where he's going. Follow me."  
  
Kaoru followed Iizuka though the crowed in the direction Kenshin had gone. She had no idea where she was being lead but she was not ready to go back to the inn and plus she was kind of curious to see where the hitokiri was going. So she followed.  
  
********************  
  
Kenshin swam around in the small lake. This was his place to come and think. He stopped swimming to look back at his clothes that he had left on the shore. Normally he wouldn't swim but to day was different. It was a humid day in late spring so it was farley hot. But that wasn't the reason for Kenshin's little swim. Kaoru was. His encounters with her were becoming overwalming. She was a spunky girl whit deep blue eyes that bore right into you. Mmm...her eyes. He fount every thing about her to be flawless. Her raven hair, her lush pink lips even her fair skin. Why do i keep thinking of her? I think its because you like her. Said another voice in his head  
  
What? I do not. I just met her how can i like her?  
  
Love at first sight  
  
Ha! I doubt it.  
  
Oh really? Then what is it.  
  
Nothing  
  
mmm...sure  
  
Really. I mean sure she is drop dead gorgeous and everything, but I am a man. What do you expect?  
  
No comment.  
  
I do not like her!  
  
Whatever  
  
I don't!!!  
  
Fine. you don't like her. But you are crazy.  
  
What? I am not crazy  
  
You're talking to the voice in your head. That's not normal.  
  
Kenshin had swum to where the water came to his waist and stood. He smacked the water out of frustration, sending a wave of water the other direction. He racked a hand through his wet hair as he started for the shore. He heard a soft giggle up ahead of him. He looked to see Kaoru and Iizuka standing buy his clothes.  
  
Kaoru was trying hard not to stair at the seen ahead of her. There stood a naked Battousai, hair let lose, dripping wet, and water up to his hips barely covering what need to be covered.  
  
Iizuka saw Kenshin blush for a moment before his face turned passive again.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Kenshin as he stood in his same spot in the water, never moving.  
  
Iizuka walked over to Kenshin's clothes and set something inside of them. "I just forgot to give you something. That's all," said Iizuka as he turned and walked away. "Would you take the girl back for me? I've got to do something" he called back over his shoulder before he disappeared into the forest.  
  
Kaoru was going to protest but decided quickly that being with a naked Battousai is better than a rat faced Iizuka any day. It was kind of hot today. Maybe I'll take a little swim while I'm here. Kaoru walked over to the bushed so she could remove her kimono in privacy.  
  
Kenshin looked up and found no Kaoru. He figured she had run off so she could demand Iizuka take her home. She hates me so much she cant even stand to be a round me. What do I care? Its not like I like her. She is just a pain in the ass. Kenshin reached the shore and walked over to his clothes. All of a sudden he herd whistling behind him and some one called out:  
  
"Cute butt Himura!"  
  
Kenshin spun around on his heel to find the source of the 'cat call' standing in the water. He was so shocked he stood there for a moment frozen in place. Kaoru. At firs he was embarrassed but that quickly turned in to anger. Forgetting his state of undress, Kenshin stalked towards kaoru. Kaoru saw the gleam of revenge in his eyes. She turned around and dove under the water.  
  
When she resurfaced a few yards later she looked around for Kenshin, but saw him nowhere. All of a sudden she felt something wrap around her ankle.  
  
************************  
  
AN: omg. I cannot believe all you guys reviewed. I feel so loved. And I love all my reviewers. Any way a lot of you guys have commented on how funny this story is. My initial reaction was 'they actually think this is funny?' But then I thought that's normal for me to be funny but it is usually at the expense of my dignity. (I tend to humiliate my self a lot.) So this is a pleasant change of events. But when I said this was going to be a drama I meant it. It will start to get depressing later in the story. Just to warn you. Don't worry I'll still continue with the comedy so you guys don't get depressed and do something like kill yourself. (But if you must kill yourself use a Japanese katana) j/k. any way there will be a fair amount of sexual/romantic tension through out the story. Have I all ready told you this? Any way (I seam to be saying that a lot) I know I've been updating a lot lately but I have a feeling I'm going to get my computer taken a way from me soon. So just to let you know if I don't up date it's because I don't have my computer. Any way (there i go again) thanks 4 reading. Luv ya lots. R&R 


	4. AN and thankyou

Firs of all I want to thank all my reviewers:  
  
Midnightkenshinx - thank you. Actually I haven't been grounded I've just been swamped. You want to know how I get grounded, well you see, like kaoru; I enjoy hitting people w/ things. Especially my brother. But when my bro (or as I like to call him: Ahou-chan)hits me its my fault cause I was the one who taught him how to hit. Funny! Not!  
  
Lidmoon02- glad you like  
  
Mitchy- you know every one thinks this is so funny. I'm not sure why though.  
  
Bunny- I'm sorry for all the errors. I do spell check but it can only do so much.  
  
Mokona- no I'm not really obsessed with naked scenes I just never plan anything out a head of time so every thing is off the top of my head and all my material comes from some un known disturbed part of my mind.  
  
Mew- it's ok to have a dirty mind. At least your conscious of yours. Mine I don't realize till I've made an ass of my self.  
  
Shiomei- I love your name!  
  
Ewuina- I'm glad you like the story. I do read my stories before I post them but the spell check can only do so much  
  
Miya-chan- thanks for the review I'm glad you enjoy the story  
  
Red- I'm sure it's a drama fic. Just wait I'm going to torture kenshin and kaoru. Mwhahahahahah. Jk  
  
Rekka's angel - thanx  
  
Aga_xris- I don't despise tomoe it's just she is so blagh! Needless to say I didn't cry when I saw samurai x because she died I cried because kenshin burnt his top.  
  
Jeniffer- I don't speak Spanish so I'm not 100% sure what it is that your saying but it doesn't seam mean so thanks.  
  
Chiruken- I'm glad to see that you think there is potential in this story. I wasn't to sure anyone would like it. Sorry for the typos. But if the people aren't smart enough to figure out what I'm trying to say they probably shouldn't be reading this fic cause they most likely are not old enough to be reading this fic.  
  
*Hoshi-San* - oh god I'm sorry. I feel like a retard.  
  
Ann- thnx you'll have to wait and see what is going to happen to kxk  
  
AaarikaaA- oh there is that word again potential. It makes me so happy. hehehehehe  
  
tsaieric- thnx  
  
yeni- not sure what you said but thanks.  
  
I'm glad to see you all like it, but......... I don't I'm going to discontinue this fic. Don't worry though I'm going to rewrite it and hopefully it will be better. The idea will still be the same but I may go about it different. Oh and not to be mean or any thing but any one else who comments on how bad my spelling and/or grammar is with out offering to be my beta-reader is going to get a lovely little flame from me in my next chapter. So be nice. Or quit reading! K now that I got that out of my system... thnx again to all my reviewers. You guys keep me going. I hope you'll still read my new story. I think it's going to be called "At Night" so look for it. I'll tell you when I do get it up. Oh and FYI there is a good chance it is going to be rated R so look for it in the R section.  
  
Love ya sobakasu 


	5. the new story

Ok just to let you guys know I've started that rewrite I was telling you about. It's under the title "Would You Kill Me If I Loved You?". Go read it. Please! Its k/k also. Btw thanx 2 all my reviewers i love you guys. Please review my new story also. Cya. 


End file.
